This invention relates to a novel and useful type of strap to be utilized primarily in the trucking or transportation industry. Presently the handle or other means of grasping the trailer door is easily accessible when the door is in the closed position. In the open position, however, the handle is well beyond the grasp of an individual. As such, in the industry, a truck driver or other individual will often times jump up or grasp onto the trailer door handle and swing down to cause closure of the door. This is particularly dangerous due to the fact that injuries can result from individuals swinging from the handle and otherwise jumping up and down in order to grasp the handle. The instant invention makes it particularly easy for an individual to accomplish door closure due to its remarkably easy attachment and characteristic resilience and strength. Specifically, this unique strap is removably affixed to the handle or other aperture on a trailer door. The strap is of sufficient length so as to provide a means wherein an inidvidual may grasp the end of the strap and pull the door closed in a safe and convenient manner. In addition, the Safstrap is manufactured out of readily available in the market place nylon or polypropylene webbing. Modifications and additions to the strap in order to create the instant invention consist of sewing in accordance with the below described invention and the utilization of an "D" ring and a heavy duty metal snap hook.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a strap for the attachment and/or affixation to a truck door handle or other aperture to provide for easy closure of the door from the open position in a safe and convenient manner. Due to the size and other design characteristics of the strap, it is readily adaptable to any trailer door in this country and throughout the world. A further review of the invention will indicate that there are numerous other applications and/or objects to be accomplished by the strap, many of which will become obvious to one familiar with the art upon review of the attached specifications and the accompanying drawings comprising this application.